Quand les énnemis s'unissent
by Nahamy
Summary: Un rituel interdit et tout commence. Fic compléte en un seul chapitre


Auteur : Nahamy Base : Harry Potter Couple : aucun pour l'instant Disclamer : Sniff y sont pas à moi, à part Aurore Murky.  
  
Mise au point : Harry, Drago et Aurore sont en sixième année, Sirus a été innocenté mais on a toujours pas arrêté Pettigrow.  
  
Quand les ennemis s'unissent.  
  
PROLOGUE : Rituel interdit  
  
Tout était tranquille à Poudlard, la lune avait prie le pas sur le soleil et régnait sans partage sur la nuit. Dans une salle au plus profond du château, dans cette salle que tous connaît sous le nom de Chambre des Secrets, trois adolescent de 16ans s'apprêtent à faire une chose jamais tenté avant eux, une chose d'interdite, une chose dont même Dumbledore ne veut pas, une chose à laquelle personne n'aurai jamais pensé avant. Mais ils s'en moquent, c'est justement parce que personne n'y aurai pensait qu'ils le font.  
  
Un cercle de poudre magique où l'argent, le vert et le rouge se mélangent, à l'extérieur du cercle deux adolescent, tout deux des griffondors, l'un est roux et s'appelle Ronald Weasley, l'autre est brune et se nomme Hermione Granger, tout deux sont puissant mais pas autant que les trois personnes présentent dans le cercle. Ils sont là pour surveiller que tout se passe bien, et intervenir en cas de danger.  
  
Au centre du cercle trois personnes, deux garçons et une fille, devant eux un dessin représentant se qu'ils sont, un dragon d'argent pour Drago Malfoy, dernier maître dragon (sorcier commandant aux dragons), un lion pour Harry Potter héritier de Godric Griffondor et un serpent pour Aurore Murky, héritière de Salazar Serpentard. C'est cela que personne n'aurait jamais prévue que la fille de Voldemort et Harry Potter s'unirait. Une étrange amitié entre ses trois là est né lors de leur cinquième année, et cette amitié avait aboutie à cette incantation.  
  
Harry prit le poignard placé devant lui et s'ouvrit la paume de la main, Drago et Aurore firent de même. Chacun tendit sa main en avant, toute trois se réunirent et le sang se mélangea, Aurore et Harry commencèrent l'incantation tout deux en même temps.  
  
- Que par se sang la magie des deux héritiers opposées depuis la nuit des temps s'unissent pour affronter l'Ennemi.  
  
Un halo magique rouge et vert les entoura tout deux, puis Drago prit la parole.  
  
- Que par se sang la magie du dernier maître dragon s'unie à celle des héritiers pour affronter l'Ennemi.  
  
Un halo argent ayant la forme d'un dragon s'ajouta au précédent, le rituel touchait à sa fin plus qu'une dernière phrase et leurs destins seraient liés, il n'y aurai plus de marche arrière.  
  
- Que ces trois magies s'unissent, que les âmes se rejoignent, jusqu'à que notre destiné soit achevé.  
  
Le dragon, le lion et le serpent posés au sol se rejoignirent, s'enlacèrent, et disparurent en étincelles de trois couleurs, elles se posèrent sur l'épaule des trois sorcier, et un tatouage apparut, un lion rugissant entre les patte d'un dragon argenté, tout deux enlacé par un énorme serpent. Le rituel était fini, la poudre formant le cercle disparut, ils étaient prés pour lutter contre le mal.  
  
Après la fin du rituel chacun retourna à son dortoir que se soit Griffondor ou Serpentard pour avoir un peu de sommeil, en se promettant de se retrouver le lendemain dans la Chambre après le petit déjeuner pour discuter. Harry et Aurore avaient trouvé une entré permettant aux personnes ne parlant pas fourchelangue de rentrer. En se couchant Harry essaya d'imaginer à quel point sa magie avait augmenté, et se qu'il lui serait permis, il se demanda si avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs il pourrait ramené ses parents, se serait bien.  
  
« T'as raison Harry se serait bien qu'ils reviennent. »  
  
H « Drago ? »  
  
D « Oui »  
  
A « Je suis là moi aussi »  
  
H « On parle par télépathie ? »  
  
A « On dirai et t'inquiète si on peut on les ramènera promis »  
  
D « Ouais Potter promis »  
  
Et sur ces bonnes paroles ils s'endormirent ignorant que leur souhait aller être réalisé.  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : Les choses changes  
  
Au plus profond de Poudlard, se situe une crypte dont tout le monde ignore l'existence à par le maître du château. Dans cette crypte deux corps reposent garder en parfait état de conservation par la magie, une pluie d'étincelles les entourent, les baignant dans une lueur passant du rouge au vert et du vert à l'argent, puis elles rentres dans les corps et disparaissent. Au début rien ne se passe, le même silence règne qu'avant l'incident, et puis un léger souffle se fait entendre, deux poitrines se soulèvent, et lentement des yeux s'ouvrent, deux morts viennent de revenir à la vie.  
  
Dumbledore se réveilla d'un bond dans son lit, il venait de sentir des auras magiques qui avaient disparues depuis 16ans, sans prendre la peine de s'habiller il descendit dans la crypte. Arrivé à destination il alluma les torches d'un mouvement de sa baguette et resta figer devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Deux être se redressèrent lentement plus habitué à se tenir sur leurs jambes et regardèrent le directeur.  
  
- Albus ?  
  
- Oh mon dieu, James, Lily, vous êtes vivant.  
  
Tout trois se rendirent se rendirent dans le bureau directorial, pour tentait de trouvé une explication à cette subite réincarnation. Ne trouvant rien Dumbledore préféra gardait leur retour secret, il modifia leur apparence voulant les faire passer pour des élèves de sixième années pour qu'ils soient proche d'Harry tout de même.  
  
Le lendemain un mot circula comme quoi Dumbledore voulait tous les élèves dans la grande salle pour une répartition.  
  
- Cher élèves je vous ai rassemblé pour assister à la répartition deux nouveaux élèves qui viennent de Beauxbâton. Dès demain, qui est lundi je le rappel si certain voulait prolongé leur week-end, ils suivront les cours avec leur maison respective. D'abord Jamsie Valentine. Un jeune homme de 16ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts s'approcha du choixpeau.  
  
- GRIFFONDOR - Maintenant Liliane Herbault, l'adolescente blonde aux yeux bleus prit la place. - GRIFFONDOR  
  
Les deux nouveaux griffondor furent accueillit avec joie par les élèves de leur maison. Hermione les aborda immédiatement, en tant que préfete de griffondor elle devait tout leur expliquer. Harry avala un toast vitesse grand V et surveillât du coin de l'?il si les serpentard avait finis de manger, voyant que Drago prenait tout sont temps il commença à s'énerver.  
  
H « Drago dépêche toi on doit aller dans la chambre pour voir nos nouvelle capacité » D « Calme toi on a la temps et puis le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée » A « Eh bien pendant que mange moi et Harry partons pour la salle. »  
  
Aurore se leva de la table des Serpentard, sous le regard fâché de Drago, et alla rejoindre Harry à sa table sous les yeux intrigués des deux nouveaux.  
  
- Je vous présentes Aurore elle est à Serpentard, la présenta Hermione. - Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que je fais de la magie noir et que je suis mangemort je précise. Tu viens Harry, Drago nous rejoindra. - J'arrive, excusez moi.  
  
Tout deux sortir de la grande salle après avoir lancé un regard impatient à Drago, celui-ci leur lança un grand sourire tout en continuant de prendre son temps. Quelques minutes après qu'ils aient quittés la salle un cri retentit.  
  
- DRAGO !!!!!! Le serpentard se leva en éclatant de rire, sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore. Tout trois se rendirent dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde, Drago se concentra sur le serpent et parla fourchelangue, il fut le seul étonné.  
  
- Comment ? - Harry et moi parlons fourchelangue, puisque que maintenant nos magies sont mélangées il est normal que tu le parles aussi. - Moi je parle Dragon, alors vous aussi maintenant ? - Je sais pas Dray faudrait vérifié mais je voie pas comment, Hagrid n'a plus Norbert. - Ouais on se demande à cause de qui ? - Oh c'est bas ça Potter.  
  
Tout trois empruntèrent le chemin menant à la Chambre, ils passèrent la matinée à lancer des sortilèges dans lequel un des trois exceller. Harry qui avait toujours était nul, réussissait avec une facilité déconcertante des potions complexes. (Dit merci à Drago). Harry voulut lancer un Imperium à Drago pour voir s'il résister mais Hermione qui les avait rejoint, lui rappela que cela était interdit. Vers la fin de la matinée il descendirent prendre leur repas, les deux Serpentard s'installèrent à la table des Griffondor, à côté des nouveaux, encore un peu étonné par leur comportement. Après tout Griffondor et Serpentard étaient censé se haïr depuis des siècles. Les conversations commencèrent sur bien des sujets et Dean finis par parlé de la vie d'Harry avec les deux nouveau, ceux-ci étaient extrenement étonné, ne connaissant rien de la vie de leur fils, et Lily dut retenir avec difficulté les larmes qui lui venait aux yeux, en apprenant qu'il avait vécus avec son horrible s?ur et son mari, et se retenir de la serrer dans ses bars quand ils apprirent tout les combats qu'il avait dut mener.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Révélation  
  
Harry s'ennuyait un peu dans la salle commune de Griffondor, pour une fois il avait finis tout ses devoirs et en avait même fait en avance, finalement il décida d'aller voir Sirius qui était devenue le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année. Il prit avec lui sa cape d'invisibilité car je couvre feu était passé et se dirigea vers son bureau. Harry traversa plusieurs couloirs et grimpa différent escalier pour enfin arriver au 6ème étages, arrivait à proximité il entendit divers voix qu'il identifia comme celle de son parent, du directeur et deux qu'il ne connaissait pas, discrètement il s'approcha et resta stupéfié par se qu'il vit, ses parents, vivants, discutant avec Sirius. Le survivant lança un appel mental à Drago et Aurore pour qu'il le rejoigne, ceux-ci arrivèrent peu de temps après. Drago s'apprêtait à crier après le Griffondor quand Harry lui fit signe de se taire et de regarder dans la pièce, les serpentard eurent la même réaction que leur ami, dans la pièce la conversation reprit.  
  
- Albus avez-vous une quelconque idée du comment de cet réincarnation ? - Hélas non Sirius, mais ceci est l'?uvre d'une magie très puissante. Je les ai trouvé dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche, ils venaient juste de se réveiller.  
  
H « Vous avez entendue, c'est la nuit où on a fait le rituel, et qu'on a fait se v?ux. » D « Attend tu pense que c'est nous qui avons fait ça ? » A « C'est possible nous pouvoir on énormément augmenté, de toute façon on a qu'un seul moyen de savoir, c'est de tout dire au directeur » Les deux acquiescèrent, et lentement il entrèrent dans la salle, Sirius fut le premier à les apercevoir. -Harry, Drago, Aurore qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? H : Euh on a peut-être une explication pour cette mystérieuse réincarnation. Albus : Je pense que nous devrions rejoindre mon bureau.  
  
Les trois adolescent et les trois adulte suivirent Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau, là il fit apparaître six chaises et chacun prit place, Fumseck vint rejoindre Harry et se posa sur son épaule.  
  
- Alors jeune gens, je pense que vous avec des explications à nous donnez. - Et bien professeur, la nuit où vous avez trouvé mes parents, Drago, Aurore et moi nous avions fait en quelque sorte le souhait qu'il revienne à la vie. - Harry les souhaits ne se réalise pas comme ça voyons. - Euh c'est pas tout Sirius, juste avant nous avons fait un rituel. - Quelque rituel ? Les yeux du directeur se mirent à briller d'étrange façon se qui mit mal à l'aise les adolescent, finalement se fut Drago qui donna la réponse. - l'Union des Magies. Le silence se fit chacun tentant d'assimiler la bombe que l'héritier Malfoy venait de lâcher, Albus prit une grande inspiration, et tenta de se calmer. - Vous voulez dire, que vous avez mélanger la magie de l'héritier de Griffondor, à celle de l'héritière de Serpentard, avec en plus celle du dernier maître Dragon ? - euh oui. - Quels sont les conséquences ? - Notre magie a triplée, nos esprit sont lier, et nous sommes devenus des animagus, mais on sait pas trop comment. - Mes enfants vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? De très rare sorcier y parviennent, vous êtes très rare.  
  
Harry avait déconnecté du discourt du directeur, mais cette phrase lui sauta à l'oreille, il s'imagina dans une cage comme au zoo, avec Drago et Aurore dans une cage semblable, avec sur la sienne inscrit sur une pancarte « Harry Potter dit le Survivant, héritier de Griffondor, sorcier très rare », les deux reçurent cette image mentale, finie par tout trois éclatait de rire au beau milieu du sermon de Dumbledore qui se demanda se qu'il avait bien dire de si drôle.  
  
- Quelque vous fait rire dans se que je viens de dire ? - Non non professeur, simple image récurrente. - Comme ? - Harry au zoo, avec une annonce sorcier rare. - Harry a imaginé cela et tout deux l'avez vue également ? - Oui quand cela nous concerne. - Bien à partir de demain vous aurez des cours de DCFM en plus le mardi soir et des cours de sortilèges le vendredi soir et entraînement au duel le samedi après midi, vous devez absolument apprendre à contrôler vos pouvoirs. Est-ce que ce sortilège est définitif ? Tout ceux que je connais ne dirent qu'un certains temps. - Non, Professeur, une fois qu'Il sera anéantit tout redeviendra comme avant. - Bien vous pouvez partir.  
  
Les jours passèrent puis les semaines et les semaines devinrent des mois, le trio s'était rapproché au point de ne pouvoir se passer les uns des autres pendant plus de deux heures, Harry passait son temps entre ses amis, ses parents et toute ses soirées à leur entraînement. Pour eux c'était le bonheur parfait, Harry et Drago s'était de plus rapproché au point de finir ensemble sans que l'un ou l'autre n'est vraiment compris comment. Tout était parfait, mais Dumbledore avait peur, non à cause de leur puissance qu'il contrôlait parfaitement mais à cause de ce sortilège qui devenait de plus en plus puissant à mesure que le temps passait, car lorsque Voldemort sera vaincu et que le sortilège prendrai fin, il se retrouverai à nouveau seul dans leur tête sans les pensées et les sentiments des deux autres. Albus craignait qu'ils ne survivent pas à cette séparation, car normalement quand des âmes se liait c'était pour l'éternité et non pour le temps d'un combat.  
  
Chapitre 3 Le combat final ou La séparation des âmes.  
  
Harry se réveilla en premier et regarda l'ange endormit à ses cotés, dans cet appartement qu'ils avaient découvert et décoré de rouge et vert. Le survivant caressa le dos de son amant et Drago ouvrit les yeux lentement et sourit tendrement en regardant Harry. Aurore dans une autre chambre ressentit l'amour et le bien être qui entouré ses amis, elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps à eux, deux lèvres se posèrent possessivement sur sa nuque. Une heure plus tard, tout trois en direction de la grande salle, s'écroulèrent au sol en se tenant la tête, ils entendirent quelqu'un se dirigeait vers eux avant que le noir ne les engloutissent.  
  
Un château aux pierres noires, fièrement dressait au sommet d'une colline, une grande salle glacée où brûle un feu de cheminée, un grand fauteuil installé devant, un serpent enroulé autour du dossier et un homme agenouillé devant le semblant de trône. Cet homme n'est autre que Queudever Harry l'a reconnu et le traite vint annoncer une nouvelle à son maître - Maître, nos espions m'ont rapporté des faits bien étrange. Il semblerai que Potter, le fils Malfoy et votre fille ont créé une alliance et suivent des cours supplémentaire ensemble. - Ainsi elle m'a définitivement trahi et bien soit, rassemble mes plus fidèles mangemorts, dans deux jours nous attaquerons Poudlard et je mettrai fin à cette stupide alliance.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, pour voir un plafond et des murs blancs, il grogna, encore l'infirmerie, à ses cotés, Aurore et Drago reprenait conscience. Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses vieux yeux. - Que c'est il passé ? - Une vision, Voldemort attaquera Poudlard dans 2 jours. - Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Heureusement vous êtes près. - Oui nous somme près. Cette phrase avait été dite par tout les trois en même temps.  
  
Aurore se bouina un peu plus encore contre le corps chaud derrière elle, demain elle serait peut être morte. - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. - J'espère Sirius, j'espère. Sirius la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort, la jeune fille posa sa tête contre le torse de son amant. Elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude d'Harry et de Drago, tout comme elle, ils n'avaient pas peur du combat, mais de ce qui se passerai après, quand le sort sera rompue.  
  
Le lendemain, tout trois se retrouvèrent devant les portes de Poudlard, les professeur à leur cotés. Une masse sombre arriva peu de temps après, Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres, se tenait à la tête de son armée de Mangemort, et le combat commença. Drago se retrouva en face de son père pour une lutte mortelle, Harry lui s'était immédiatement jeter sur Voldemort. Tout deux étaient éloigné du champ de bataille, se faisant face et Tom passa à l'offensive. Le combat était effrayant pour quelconque spectateur, deux puissances magiques de même intensité s'affrontaient. Harry alterner bouclier de défense et sort d'attaque à un rythme endiablé. Le sort de mort fut lancé par les deux combattants en même temps. Les fils d'or se constituèrent, les entourant comme une toile d'araignée quand les deux sorts se rencontrèrent. L'héritier de Griffondor se concentra de toute ses forces vers cette perle de magie oscillant en entre d'eux, mais lentement elle se rapprochait de lui, elle était à quelque centimètre de sa baguette, Harry s'attendait à recevoir le sort de plein de fouet quand il senti une immense puissance l'entourer. Non deux puissances en faite, il sentit l'esprit du Maître Dragon et de l'héritière de Serpentard se lier encore plus à lui, et toutes leurs magies fusionnèrent avec la sienne. D'une simple poussée d'esprit il renvoya cette perle mortelle vers Voldemort qui ne put l'éviter et il tomba, mort au pied du Survivant.  
  
Harry reprit doucement son souffle quand il sentit une terrible douleur s'emparait de lui, comme si on lui arrachait le c?ur, il portât une main à sa poitrine et sombrât dans l'inconscience en même temps de Drago et Aurore.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Le désert à perte de vue, voilà ce qui entourait Harry, que du sable jaune et rien d'autre. Le survivant tenta de se clamer pour ne pas céder à la panique, cela faisait des heures qu'il marchait et ne trouvait la sortie nulle part. Il tenta d'établir un lien mental avec ses amis mais rien il était seul, terriblement seul, comme avant. Harry redressa sa manche cherchant le tatouage les représentant, mais comme il le craignait il avait disparut. L'héritier de Godric Griffondor se laissa tombé au sol totalement anéantis. Un léger bruit de pas se fit entendre puis s'arrêta, Harry releva la tête pour tomber face à face avec un lion aux yeux couleur d'or.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas jeune héritier, je vais te montrer la sortie. - Où suis-je ? Et que c'est il passé ? - Tu es prisonnier dans ton propre esprit, tout comme tes amis, vos esprits avaient fusionnés lorsque le sortilège s'est brisé et vous vous êtes retrouvés prisonnier. C'est pour cela que je suis là, pour te guider. Maintenant suit moi.  
  
Harry se leva et suivit le fauve au travers du désert jusqu'à une oasis, il vit dans l'eau son propre corps allongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Après un dernier signe de main au lion, il plongea et se réveillât. Peu de temps après Drago et Aurore revinrent à eux. Tous trois se regardèrent dans les yeux, la guerre était finie, le bien avait gagné, pourtant il ne pouvait enlevé cette lueur de tristesse dans leur yeux, ils étaient seuls, et le serrais pour toujours maintenant. Les deux garçons se levèrent et vinrent se blottir contre la jeune fille, elle prit une de leur main dans les siennes et s'endormirent. C'est dans cette position qu'Albus Dumbledore les trouva quelques minutes plus tard. Les jours passèrent et tout trois s'habituais difficile a leur nouvelle situation, mais le destin semblait s'acharnait contre eux, Narcissia Malfoy voulait tirer un trait sur cette partie de sa vie et avait décidé de déménager en France avec Drago, celui-ci n'avait pas le choix. Harry était rester assis dans un coin de sa salle commune pendant des heures se balançant d'avant en arrière. Aurore errait au hasard des couloirs quand elle entendit une conversation entre Sirius et James.  
  
- Je l'aime James mais elle me fait peur, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête qu'elle est la fille de Voldemort. Et puis si tu regardes ses ancêtres à part un ou deux tous sont des salauds de première ayant un jour voulut conquérir le monde.  
  
Aurore ne voulut plus entendre la suite, elle s'enfuit en courant laissant ses larmes coulaient librement, elle aurais dut s'en douter, elle avait été folle d'y croire. Pour Harry et Drago elle été Aurore Murky et rien d'autre, mais Sirius ne voyait qu'en elle Auror Jedusor la fille de Voldemort. Sa décision était prise, puisque le destin s'acharnait à la séparait de ceux qu'elle aimait, elle allait lui facilité le travail.  
  
Les vacances d'été passèrent à différente vitesse selon les personnes, le jours de la rentré arriva, sur trois quais différent, trois âmes solitaire jetèrent un dernier regard sur leur passé avant de monté dans leur train soit en direction de Poudlard, de Durmstand ou de Beauxbâton pour leur dernière année d'étude.  
  
FIN 


End file.
